


I was counting on forever

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam never got the chance to ask.





	I was counting on forever

_This can’t be happening to me._

_This is just a dream._

Liam thought he knew pain. The closed front door he sat in front of for months waiting on a man that would never come home. The jagged mouth of a near stranger biting into his flesh to save his life. The taste of blood in his mouth and anger in his veins as he stopped himself from tearing two classmates apart.

He’s known pain. He's known that there are different levels that a person can hurt, that they have to endure. He’s just never known one that’s stolen his breath so forcefully until now.

“Theo,” he whispers, the tenor of his voice shaking as he takes a halting step forward. “Theo, wake up.”

But Theo doesn’t move, he doesn’t open his eyes or smile or laugh. He doesn’t do anything. He just lays there on the forest floor cold and quiet and Liam can’t breathe as he watches the stillness of Theo’s chest. Liam’s lungs feel as frozen as the air around him.

_It’s like I’m looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background._

_Everybody’s saying he’s not coming home now._

“Liam don’t,” Scott says from somewhere to his left. There’s remorse in his alphas voice, pain, but Liam doesn’t look at him. He only has eyes for Theo, he always has.

He's close to Theo, so very close. His eyes staring into the endless green of Theo's, but there's nothing staring back at him. No love, no recognition, just empty eyes. Liam's hands tremble as they reach out, his fingers nearly reaching Theo, his shoes sinking into the wet earth around him. 

Hands, gentle and warm grab at Liam’s arms, they turn him away, moving his gaze from the river of red that spreads out from Theo’s body like branches of a tree.

“No,” Liam whispers, he doesn’t know if he’s speaking to himself or to the person that’s guiding him away. The word just feels right in a world that suddenly seems so wrong. “No. No. No.”

“Liam, stop,” Mason pleads, and Liam realizes that’s who has him, that’s who he’s clawing at to get away from. “Please, Liam, you don’t need to see that.”

Liam does though. He does. He needs to see and feel, and he needs to scream. He opens his mouth to tell Mason these things, but nothing comes out other than a sob.

There are spring flowers blooming in the peripherals of Liam’s vision and yet it is winter cold around him. Mason’s hands are the only warmth that Liam’s knows.

“I’m sorry,” Mason tells him softly. “I’m so sorry, Liam.”

The words crack Liam open, his chest splitting like the earth when it shakes; there’s only darkness inside him and an endless sort of emptiness.

“He can’t, I… Mason I didn’t ask him yet,” Liam says frantically, his eyes brimming with tears. “I didn’t ask, he didn’t know.”

“Liam,” Mason’s voice shakes, and Liam realizes that he’s crying just as hard as Liam is.

“Mason, I wanted him forever,” Liam sobs, his hands sliding into his pocket and closing around the tiny black felt box. He pulls it out of his pocket and shows it to Mason, opening it up and holding it in front of his best friends face. The silver band glints in the fading sunlight, shadows falling around them. "I wanted him, Mason." 

Liam's legs give out, his knees crashing into the soft dirt as he breaks into a thousand pieces that not even Mason’s summer warm arms can hold together. 

_Baby why’d you leave me, why’d you have to go,_

_I was counting on forever, now I’ll never know._

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Just a dream by Carrie Underwood. 
> 
> This is for the Lyrics day of Thiam week.


End file.
